Naruto vs Sasuke the final conflict
by Johnny809
Summary: Sasuke has plagued Naruto and Sakura's life for to long.  Will they finnaly be able to be rid of him


-One Shot-

"Naruto's late" That's all I'm thinking about, it's all I can think about. I'm running so fast I can barely breathe. 'Naruto's late.' I want to stop just to catch my breath but I can't because Naruto isn't the only one who's late. 'Naruto's late' but so am I and that means that Ino is there facing off against Sasuke… alone. 'Naruto's late.' Now Ino can hold her own, but you need to be able to do more then just hold your own when Sasuke's involved.

I can see my destination an extra gloomy looking graveyard situated atop a hill covered with dead grass. Everything about the place screamed death, the grass, the people buried there even the air tasted of death the only living things were me and the two people inside the graveyard and if Naruto doesn't hurry there's probably gunna be two more bodies to bury there.

I reach the graveyard and stop running instantly astonished by what I see. Ino stood in front of Sasuke her weapons dropped by her side and both of them were leaning in towards each other. Then it happened. They kissed. Now a younger me would have been angry at this, but I was older, wiser and more experienced in the subject of Sasuke my love for him had long faded and I knew his real intentions and felt fear for Ino.

"Ino no!" I shout in warning but it was too late she was absorbed in the kiss of the boy she had loved for so long she did not see me nor did she see Sasuke draw his sword or see him pull it back only when he drove the blade into her abdominal was she pulled out of her trance. Her mouth opened as she made to say something but instead of words blood came flowing from her mouth. Her eye's did not show any signs of fear or pain only betrayal, sadness, and self loathing. I knew why they showed self-loathing because she was stupid enough to fall for Sasuke's trick and that even after all this she was still unable to hate Sasuke he meant to much to her she was hopelessly in love even in death. Sasuke was like a cancer to her he was incurable and he would not go away. However unlike cancer even in death he did not leave. If there is an afterlife even if Ino goes to heaven the thought of Sasuke and his betrayal would make her afterlife an unloving hell.

I however did not suffer from the cancer of Sasuke any longer. I was like the few cancer patients that survived I struggled for years and I finally got over it. It was rough and I had a few relapses but now it was gone forever and now all I felt was hate towards the cancer and I wanted to eradicate it before it hurt anyone else. I drew a kunai holding it so tight my knuckles became white and the skin on my palms broke and began to bleed. Turning my hand tape turn red. I rushed towards Sasuke and tried to strike him with my kunai but he side stepped a sickening smug grin on his face.

'Sakura you cannot beat me you know…" He is unable to finish as I drive my knee hard into his crotch and slice at him with a kunai he steps backwards dodging my slice. With one hand on his sword and the other clutching his stomach (excruciating and sickening pain running through it due to the crotch shot) he raised his sword and brings it down. I close my eyes waiting for death but I do not feel a blade hit me. I feel as if im flying through the air. I must be going to heaven however when my back smacks hard into a tombstone and I open my eye's I see Naruto standing where I had been Sasuke's blade buried deep into his arm and as Sasuke took it out from the wound it healed instantly.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but Naruto was all business and was in no mood to talk. He smashed his right fist hard into Sasuke's jaw sending him reeling and he dropped his sword he followed it up with a left hook then grabbed his head brought his knee up and dragged his head down smashing his face straight into Naruto's rising knee. Sasuke stumbled backwards tripped did a backwards roll and regained his balance and wiped his bloodied nose. Naruto advanced towards him.

"Congratulation our bond is broken, you got what you wanted now I'm gunna break you." Naruto said the anger almost palpable in his words. No sooner had he finished his words Sasuke had turned on his Maykengo and was rushing towards Naruto who threw a wild punch in surprise. I winced in anticipation for what I knew was coming. Sasuke unleashed a devastating counter ducking under the fist and throwing an overhead right hook his fist burying itself in Naruto's cheek. He followed it up with a sharp left uppercut to Naruto's gut lifting him off his feet which was followed almost instantly by a spinning roundhouse kick to the side of Naruto's face sending him flying. Sasuke then moved so fast he seemed to almost teleport into Naruto's flying path clasped his hands together and raising them above his head and as Naruto reached him brought them down in an axe like motion into the back of Naruto's head leaving him sprawling in the dirt. Then the air became hot and I knew what was happening.

'Tail beast bomb." I barely heard Naruto whisper. Before I knew it half the grave yard had disappeared and so had Sasuke.

"Let's go home and bury Ino." Naruto said through heavy breaths.

I cried both for the loss of Ino and the joy of being free from Sasuke. Naruto helped me up wrapped his arm around me kissed me and picking up Ino on the way led me out of the Graveyard little did I know as soon as we left a hand burst out from the rubble and out rose Sasuke an arm missing and his face morphed but very much alive.


End file.
